The Life Of Annabeth Chase
by TheViolinWriter
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a normal girl with a broken story. Percy Jackson, the popular, rich kid, who seems to have it all. AU- Characters may have different personalities than in the books- Percabeth, and others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey mookitties! This is my 2** **nd** **fanfiction that I've started, and… it's Percabeth! I hope you enjoy, and review if you have questions, comments, or ideas!**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJATO, or HoO. I just wish Uncle Rick would hand over the rights to his fans, but** _ **alas**_ **that's probably never going to happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and my original characters. Please PM me if you would like to use some of my characters or plot.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone's alarm clock. I had to use my phone, since I had broken all of my other alarm clocks throughout the week.

I stood up from my bed, missing the warmth the grey, owl printed cover gave me.

I soon realized _why_ I had woke up so early. It was the first day at my new school, Goode High School.

I walked into my bathroom, and washed my face. I changed, putting on no makeup. I looked at myself in the mirror. My grey eyes stood out against what people would normally think me of.

I was taken out of my trance when someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Annabeth," my stepmother, Susan, said, "Wake up your brothers for me. I have to leave and they didn't set their alarm."

I walked across the hall, into my younger twin brothers' room. Even in the dark, I could make out the bunk bed, along with two desks with a computer on top of each.

"Bobby, Mathew, wake up or you're going to be late for your first day of 6th grade!"

Mathew, on the top bunk, groaned, not wanting to go to school, especially middle school. However, Bobby got up and walked to their shared bathroom, clothes that he had set out the night before in hand.

"Mathew, if you don't get up, you get no pancakes," Mathew climbed out of bed quicker than ever before, grabbed some clothes (consisting of a Nike shirt and Under Armor basketball shorts) and walked into the bathroom.

I took the signal to get out of their room.

I walked down the stairs, walking through the large living room and into the updated kitchen.

We had moved in June, during summer break, due to my stepmother's job. She was the director of sales in whatever company she worked for. (She wouldn't tell me when I asked her).

I grabbed the pancakes out of the freezer, and set 3 plates worth of pancakes in the microwave.

I was the usual one to make breakfast and pack lunch for the twins, since my dad, who is a scientist **(A/N: I forgot what he was in the books, so he's a scientist in here)** , would leave before we would get up, and since Susan would leave _when_ we get up.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I walked to the microwave, and pulled out the delicious smelling pancakes. I set 3 plates on the kitchen island's counter, and grabbed syrup and butter for the boys to put on their pancakes.

I turned around just in time to see Mathew and Bobby running down the stairs.

"Careful! You'll hurt yourselves… or the plates!" I scolded them.

While the boys ate, I packed their lunch, getting comments from Mathew like, "Ew! Don't put that in there!" or "Annabeth, put this in instead!"

I grabbed their backpacks, Mathew's black Under Armor one differencing from Bobby's blue Jansport.

"Mathew, Bobby, go make sure you guys have everything you need in your backpack," I motioned them to go look in their room for everything.

They ran up the hardwood stairs, Mathew, being the sporty one, making it a race.

I started to eat my breakfast of a plain pancake with yogurt as a side.

I listened to the twins running around their room, yelling at each other things like, "Where's my calculator?" and "Did you steal my ELA binder?"

I had packed my backpack last night. I just checked to make sure.

' _Pencils, check. Paper, check. Anything else, check.'_ I thought, looking through my grey Jansport Sport backpack. I looked at the owl that was stitched on. My biological mother had done it for me in Kindergarten, before she had died and my dad had remarried.

I touched my right ear, making sure I still had on my owl earrings that my mom had gave me.

' _The hat'_ I ran up the stairs, into my room, the boys looking at me like I was a maniac.

"Looks like someone forgot something important," I heard Mathew say.

I looked around my room, panicking. "Where did I put it?!" I yelled.

Finally, my eyes rested on the top of my desk, next to my MacBook Air.

I sighed in relief, and walked over and picked the hat and the computer up. Who knew? I might need the computer…

* * *

As for the hat, on the day my mom had died, my parents and I had gone to a Yankees' game.

My mom had bought me the hat I had been begging for. She was happy to do it, but my dad just called it spoiling.

After we had gotten home, my mom was going to the grocery store to buy, well, groceries.

However, when she was pulling out of the drive way, she was hit by a Lamborghini that was going _way_ too fast.

I was walking outside to say good bye to her when she got hit.

I had screamed, and my dad ran outside to see what had happened.

I expected him to call 911, but he yelled at me.

"It's all your fault!" he had said, "You distracted her! You're the one to blame!"

My dad must've had strong lungs, because he got the neighbors' attention.

They had all wondered outside, wondering what the hell was going on.

I remember that the neighbor that had lived across from us, Mrs. Dubinsky, had yelled at my father for yelling at me. Then, while she called the cops, my dad reached inside our house and grabbed a potted plant.

He hit me, hard. I passed out.

* * *

"Earth to Annabeth!" I looked down, into the worried brown eyes of Bobby. Mathew was on the other side of the room, waiting in the doorway. His blue eyes showed that he was annoyed.

"It's time to go," Mathew said. I saw that he had a football in his hand, as If he was ready to throw it at me.

"Then move, soldiers! Move, move, move!" I yelled, like general.

We all climbed into my 2009 white Ford Edge, me getting in the driver's seat and Mathew getting in the passenger's. I don't know how, but Bobby and Mathew had some kind of rotation etched into their brain, so they always know whose turn it was to sit in the passenger's seat.

"Buckle!" I said, backing out of the short driveway onto our street.

Immediately, Bobby took out a book to read. I quickly saw what it was, _Tangerine_ by Edward Bloor. It was one of the books I had gave him.

Since Bobby was immersed in his book, that left me to talk to Mathew.

Of course, it was about sports.

* * *

I pulled up to Goode Middle School, turning off the engine.

Bobby, who had just closed _Tangerine_ , asked, "Why did you turn off the car? You're not going to… oh no!"

Mathew and Bobby both started to plead for me not to go with them to their homeroom.

"Guys," I said, and they fell quiet, "I kind of have to go. Proof of guardian." **(A/N Proof of guardian? IDK)**.

We all got out of the Ford, and Bobby and Mathew followed me to their school's gym.

The school was three stories, was made of red brick, and had white trim around it. When walked inside, right in front of us was the school's gym.

"And we're lucky again," I said, looking at them, "Now, let's go and get your schedules so I can get to school."

We hurried into the gym, me signing them in while the twins looked around. From the way they were, I could tell that they were nervous.

I grabbed their schedules and walked them to their class, on the bottom floor.

Mathew kept looking out at the football field, and I've got to say that this school was _rich_.

Finally, we reached the classroom.

"Okay, now 1 hug each, I go to go," I said to them.

We hugged, and they walked inside the classroom. Mathew went to some guys tossing a tennis ball, and Bobby, long sleeved shirt and all, went up to introduce himself to his teacher and recommend his book.

I laughed, Bobby was a lot more like me than I thought.

The twins must've heard me laugh, and they both, _at the same time_ , turned and waved to me. Of course, I waved back.

As I walked away, I heard the teacher, Mrs. McElroy, ask Bobby and Mathew, "Is that your mother?"

"No," Mathew said, most likely walking away.

"She's our sister," Bobby said with pride in his voice.

That was the last I could hear before I walked up the stairs, heading out of the middle school.

* * *

I drove into the parking lot of Goode High, in all of its glory. It had around 10 buildings, each 2 stories, surrounding one big building that looked to be 5 stories.

"Whoa," I whispered to myself in amazement.

The main building was made of the same red brick as the middle school, but the buildings around it were all different colors. It seemed like out of the 10 or so, two were blue, two were black, two were yellow, two were red, and two were grey.

I looked around, realizing that I was just standing there, looking into the sky.

I followed the students who all seemed to be going into the main building.

Apparently, everyone was going to the gym, which took up the two bottom floor of the building.

Humungous was an _understatement_ to describe the gym.

Inside, there was a swimming pool, a volleyball court, and a basketball court.

Outside, there was another swimming pool, a soccer field, and a football field.

This school is definitely rich.

* * *

I grabbed my schedule. There were 8 periods, not including lunch, and school let out at 4:30. _Perfect_. I would be able to pick up the twins after their after-school activities, and if not they would be able to take the bus since they both have a key to our house.

I looked at my schedule. It read:

 **FIRST SEMESTER SCHEDULE**

 _ **ANNABETH CHASE**_

 **PERIOD 1: MATH- Ms. Dodds, room 224, math building 8:30-9:30**

 **PERIOD 2: ELA & READING- Mr. Blofis, room 137, language building 9:35-10:35**

 **PERIOD 3: GREEK- Ms. Artemis, room 297, language building 10:40-11:40**

 **PERIOD 4: GYM (VOLLEYBALL) - Coach Hedge, gymnasium, main building 11:45-12:15**

 **LUNCH: CAFETERIA- main building, 3 & 4 floors 12:15-12:45**

 **PERIOD 5: ART- Mr. Apollo, room 279, art building 12:50-1:10**

 **PERIOD 6: SOCIAL STUDIES & HISTORY- Ms. Hecate, room 136, social studies and history building 1:15-2:15**

 **PERIOD 7: SCIENCE- Mrs. Demeter, room 111, science building 2:20-3:20**

 **PERIOD 8: ARCHITECTURE- Ms. Wisdom, room 222, art building 3:25-4:25**

 **AFTERSCHOOOL ACTIVITIES:**

I looked at my watch.

 _8:20_

I still had time.

I looked at the paper that had my locker number written on it. _**246**_.

After I wandered around for a while, l found my locker. Next to it were several girls who looked to be my age.

I opened my locker and dumped all of the supplies and books I didn't need in it we one of the girls spoke.

"Hi," she said, "My name's Thalia. You new here?" The girl, Thalia, had bright blue eyes that were rimmed with eyeliner. She had choppy black hair, and she looked like a 'punk'. She wore a _Death To Barbie_ shirt and ripped dark jeans.

"Yeah," I replied, I didn't want to test her patience, "I moved here from San Francisco over the summer. My name's Annabeth."

"Cool, consider yourself part of our group. Let me introduce you to the rest."

She walked over to the largest group of girls in the hallway.

"Guys, meet Annabeth," Thalia said, and the girls turned to her. The girls were all pretty, but were different in every possible way.

"Hi. I moved here from San Fran," I said slowly.

"Now, mingle!" Thalia said, gesturing for them to speak.

The first girl was named Piper. She had choppy brown hair that was braided. She had feathers in her hair as well. Her eyes were beautiful, they were a kaleidoscope of colors. She wore a pink tank-top and light skinny jeans.

The next girl was named Juniper. She had long wavy auburn hair, and forest green eyes. She wore a _'GO GREEN! SAVE THE TREES!'_ t-shirt and jean shorts. She also stated that she was looking for members for the Go Green club, but all of us declined.

The third girl was named Hazel. She had chocolate brown skin, honey colored eyes, and golden brown hair. She was _gorgeous_. She had some sort of aura that radiated power. She wore a purple Tommy Hilfiger shirt and skinny jeans much like Piper's.

The three girls looked up, and sighed, like they weren't impressed. I looked at my outfit, I had just grabbed my favorite t-shirt and Bermuda shorts, and I thought it was me, when I heard-

"Thalia!" I turned around. Three girls were running down the hall, instruments in hand.

When the girl who had yelled finally reached us _panting,_ she apologized.

"Oh my gods, Thalia, we are so, sooo sorry. Ms. Esartia had us come in for a small practice and we lost track of time…" the girl stopped when she saw me.

"OH! Hi! My name's Stephanie, you can call me Stephano." The girl was the tallest of the group, most likely standing a surprising 6'1. She had dark brown eyes, pale skin, and dirty blond-light brown hair. She was wearing a volleyball uniform and was holding a violin case.

"My name is Mia," the girl next to her said. She wasn't as tall as Stephanie, but she was tall. She had short, brown hair, pasty skin, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a basketball uniform and had a cello on her back.

"Alex." The last girl said. She was tan, she looked like she had just came from the Caribbean. She had dirty blonde hair, and hazel-green-yellow eyes. She was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt. She was also holding a violin case.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, "My name's Annabeth. I moved here from San Francisco during the summer."

 _BIIING! BIIING!_

"And the bell… I CAN'T BE LATE AGAIN!" Stephanie yelled, surprising me.

"Yeah, you get used to it," Alex said, "When you first met her she's quiet, then, when you know her well, you _wish_ she was."

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" We laughed as Stephano ran down the hall, scarring all the freshman.

 **(A/N: I'm in the story! You guys guess which one I am (if you read my profile, you'll know** **)**

* * *

I walked outside, and headed to the math building.

I had my map out, and I was walking with the girls. We all had the same schedule except for last period.

We reached the red building quickly, I guess talking helps pass the time.

We walked into Ms. Dodds' classroom. She was an old hag, she looked like she was about to snap.

I understand why.

We were, what it looked like, the second group to get to class. There was a group of boys horsing around, annoying Ms. Dodds.

I went to introduce myself, when Stephanie, who had stood up from her seat and walked over to us, said, "Don't. They're the most popular kids in school. They _hate_ us.'

I know what she meant. I heard the name 'Percy Jackson' so many times in the hallway I started to get worried.

"Is one of them Percy Jackson?" I whisper-asked Mia.

"Yep, he's the most _most_ popular."

"And the second most annoying," Thalia said.

"GUYS! Look who it is!" a latino kind yelled, pointing at us.

He looked kind of like a latino Santa's elf.

"Leo! Go away!" Piper and Hazel said as he walked over to them and started to tell them cheesy and bad jokes.

"Hey, Pinecone Face! Who's your new friend?" a tall guy asked.

The guy was… _cute_.

He had sea green eyes, raven hair, and tan skin. He looked like he worked out.

But that didn't matter to me. I wanted to know if he was a douche.

"Annabeth! Run, before you're in his room!" Stephanie pushed me to the other side of the room and walked towards Percy.

"You do not touch Annabeth, You do not," Stephanie sneered.

Percy was only a few inches (like 3) taller than Stephano, so she probably scarred him.

"Okay, okay. Percy, get your butt over here! We **do not** need Stephanie to-" Jason shuddered.

Actually, all the boys shuddered. I guess Stephano had done something quite bad.

* * *

The first two periods were slow. It didn't help that I have ADHD and Dyslexia.

Luckily, my next period was Greek.

I walked into Ms. Artemis' classroom with the girls.

Everyone was at the back of the room, so it looked like we were getting assigned seats.

"Good morning. I am Ms. Artemis," Ms. Artemis was a younger teacher. She had braided dark brown hair, and eyes that shone like the moon.

"I will be giving out seats, _assigned_ seats." She looked down at the piece of paper she was holding.

"Thalia Grace, row, column 6," Thalia went to sit down.

There was only me and Percy left.

"And you two go over there," Ms. Artemis pointed to two empty seats near the front of the class.

As I walked to my seat, the girls all sent me apologetic looks.

"Now, we will have a project. You and your partner will have to find 50 things that you didn't already know about each other. I have already made pairs," Ms. Artemis announced.

She turned to the whiteboard and started to write the pairs:

 _ **Mikenzie Carmen & Josh Stakes**_

 _ **Layla Pontius & Chester Farrow**_

 _ **Skyla Pierce & Donnogan Hardinly**_

 _ **Jonathan Monroe & Jessica Nebula**_

 _ **Calypso Titan & Leo Valdez**_

 _ **Rachel Dare & Drew Tanaka**_

 _ **Katie Gardener & Travis Stoll**_

 _ **Stephanie Dillon & Connor Stoll**_

 _ **Alex Faith & Will Bright**_

 _ **Mia Maganecci & Jacob Wolf**_

 _ **Frank Zhang & Hazel Levesque**_

 _ **Jason Grace & Piper McLean**_

 _ **Grover Underwood & Juniper Silva-Busche**_

 _ **Thalia Grace & Nico Di Angelo**_

 _ **Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson**_

Oh no….

Percy and I looked at each other after our names were written.

"Now, you will have the rest of class to begin. Go!" Ms. Artemis went back to her desk.

"So… The name's Percy."

"Annabeth"

"Want to play 20 questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Explain your family situation."

"Why? So you can make fun of me?"

"Basically. I mean, you're already a loser, so why not?"

"Well, it began…"

* * *

 **A/N: So, do you guys like this story? I would love some tips or ideas for the story!**

 **I can answer questions (If I get any) next time in the disclaimer A/N, located at the top at the page/fanfiction.**

 **-TheViolinWriter**

^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Thank you so much FansieFace for reviewing! You were the first person ever to review my stories (except for myself)!**

 **Four reviews already? *faints***

 **So, Mia, how did ya like it?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO/HoO….. *sobs***

 **Disclaimer: I own my original characters and plot. PM me if you want to use either.**

Percy's POV

"Well, it began… I was born obviously. When I was 4 my mom died. Dad blamed it on me. Dad remarried few months after. Turns out he was having an affair when my mom was alive. Then they had my half-twin brothers, Mathew and Bobby. We moved from Albany to Virginia, then Virginia to San Francisco. Now I moved back here. I do most of the care-taking in my family; dad's a scientist and stepmom is a director of sales in some company," she said quickly.

Annabeth looked like the classic California girl. Tan skin, great figure, and blond hair. It was just her eyes that were surprising. They were stormy grey, always calculating your next move.

"What about your family life?" she asked.

"Parents split when I was 4. Dad remarried to my stepmother Amphitrite. They had two kids, Triton and Tyson. Mom remarried to a guy named Gabe. Divorced, remarried to Paul Blofis, aka my ELA & reading teacher. Never moved out of the state. I stay at my mom's apartment and my dad's mansion. My mom is a writer and my dad is the CEO of _Amphitrite Seas_ , a cruise ship company," I responded, counting off on my fingers.

"Cool beans. Do you watch YouTube?" Annabeth asked. She seemed like the curious type. _Curiosity killed the cat._

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"NigaHiga, OfficialNerdCubed, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil… some others too. You?"

"Deligracy, Vixella, OfficialNerdCubed, Flabaliki, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, emmablackery… You like Dan's videos?"

"Yep. Both of them's. Did you see Dan's latest Cities:Skylines video?"

"Of course! Jennifer Slopez?"

"Jennifer Slopez."

 **(A/N: Anyone get the reference? Dan chooses the best names for districts some times…)**

 _BIIIING! BIIING!_

On to the next class it is, then.

LINEBREAK

My past schedule was always confusing. In the past, Goode would give you a schedule for each _week_ , so that definitely messed up my noodles.

After Greek, I had gym. Goode gave you a sport you had to do depending on what you seem like you would be best at.

I'm on the swim team, so my gym is swimming.

That's good for two reasons, I get to swim, and I get to check out the girls playing volleyball.

All the girls, except Stephanie. Or Thalia. You **do not** mess with them.

I walked to my locker, my thoughts being interrupted by Jason.

"So, you're partners with that new girl?" he asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p', "And _you're_ partners with PIPER!" I teased Jason. Everyone (at least in our group) knew that he had the biggest crush on Piper.

"Shut up! My sister's coming!" Jason pointed to Thalia. Ironically, they were _twins_. That _hated_ each other. _Most of the time_.

Thalia and her friends walked by. Even though I hated them, I've got to admit that they were the prettiest girls in school. I can tell that my friends agree. _Especially Jason_.

The girls passed us, and stopped at their lockers.

There were 9 of them: Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Calypso, Stephanie, Mia, Alex, Skyla, and now Annabeth. **(A/N: Skyla and Calypso weren't at school that day-you'll find out later)** They called themselves the Demigod Warriors. Rumor has it that they're also a band.

But, it is most interesting how we got paired up in class.

We each got with the girl we thought was the most pretty.

I'll have to talk to Ms. Artemis about that.

 _BIIING! BIIING!_

LINEBREAK

I was in the boys' locker room.

Of course, there were the school bullies teasing the freshman. I was just hanging out with Jason, Frank, Travis, and Connor. Grover had to go to the nurse because he had a headache.

"Alright, cupcakes! The cow goes moo! Get out here!" Coach Hedge yelled.

Coach was short, he was 5'3. He wore a sky blue polo and black sweat pants.

For some reason, he calls us cupcakes.

"Now, I'll call rollcall and tell you where you go- the basketball or volleyball court, or the lap pool."

He started, and I dosed off.

I imagined that I was swimming in one of my dad's infinity pools when something happened.

 **(A/N: This is a flashback. Remain calm and do not panic)**

" _Tyson! Don't drown, okay?" I said._

 _Tyson was only four, but he was big._

" _Okay Percy! Oooh! Shiny!"_

 _Tyson doggy-paddled to the edge of the pool._

 _If he fell off, it would be a long way down. After all, it was on the edge of a cliff._

" _Tyson, don't go so close!" I waded to him._

" _SHINY!" Tyson swam closer to the edge._

" _I want it!" he went over the edge._

" _AHHHHHHhhh_ _hh_ _hh_ _hh_ _hh_ _!"_

 _*TOFT*_

 _Tyson had hit the bottom._

" _Percy, have you seen Tys-" my stepmother cried as what had happened entered her mind._

" _Percy! You monster! Why would you_ kill _your own brother?!"_

 _My dad ran outside, worried about what had happened._

 _He looked at me in disbelief._

" _You!" he pointed at me, "Are a monster!"_

 _The sounds of sirens filled my ears._

" _I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" I yelled, just as policemen and women invaded the large backyard._

" _Hands up! Out of the pool!" one of them yelled._

 _They took me to the police cars that surrounded our house._

" _I didn't do it!" I pleaded for them to let me go._

LINEBREAK

"Get in, cupcake!" Coach Hedge yelled at me.

I blushed when I saw that everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to get in the pool so they could start.

"Stop daydreaming, you wuss. Get in the damn pool!"

I dove in, and all my thoughts and worries disappeared. Swimming was like meditating for me.

I was totally underwater for some time, so I went up to the surface.

Some boys were checking out the volleyball girls and some of the basketball girls.

I saw Frank and Connor were going to play basketball this semester.

I also saw Piper, Hazel, and Mia playing basketball.

I everted my eyes from them, because Jason and Frank can get quite possessive, and Mia scarred me.

Not as much as Stephanie, but she does get the crap out of me.

I looked over to the volleyball court, and I saw the girls passing and setting to each other in pairs. I think they called it _'pepper'_ or something crazy like that.

Stephanie, the captain of the Goode volleyball team was helping out Annabeth with her setting form.

Even from here, I could hear Stephanie say, "Form your hands into the shape of the ball," and crack up.

That girl has a dirty mind.

I looked through the big, floor-to-ceiling windows out to the fields.

There was an outdoor pool that was occupied by some kids who thought they were too cool for school.

On the football field was Jason and Travis. They were two _really_ big guys who were on the team, so that was no surprise.

I looked over to the soccer field and saw Thalia playing offense against Leo (who was playing midfield) with Juniper as Thalia's goalie and Alex as Thalia's defense.

Nico was Leo's goalie.

I swam to the bottom of the pool, and the sound of the gym faded away.

I could hold my breath for a few minutes, which is good for when I want to escape the roar of gym class.

I looked up and saw freshman wading around, seniors staring at girls, and juniors and sophomores doing whatever they do.

I heard a faded bell, signaling the end of class.

Sure enough, people were leaving.

I heard the usually goodbye from Coach, "Get out cupcakes! You know that I have another class to teach!"

LINEBREAK

I walked to the cafeteria.

I had forgotten to pack a sack lunch, so school lunch will have to do.

Of course, it was mystery-meat day.

Just my luck.

I took my glop with me to the second floor of the cafeteria.

It wasn't really a second floor, more like a balcony.

It was where the more popular groups sat.

Groups like mine (known as OPP, 'Over Powered People'), The Hunters (the slutty girls of the school) and the Demigod Warriors, were allowed to sit up here.

For the reason that only we three groups sit up here, we called it the V.I.S (very important student) Lounge.

There was even a rope and a bodyguard-principal's orders, not mine.

Anyway, I saw the guys at our usual table.

I headed over to them when, "Heey, Percy!"

It was Drew, Goode's #1 slut.

I think she's proud of the title.

"Percy-bear! Are going to ask me to the Holiday dance?" she has been bugging me since freshman year.

Why?

You'll find out.

"Uhh…." I pushed past her, sitting down at the round table.

"Code DW-1!" Grover said, looking over my shoulder.

I guess he didn't have a headache anymore.

Thalia and her group walked up the stairs. Juniper was talking to Annabeth.

"We're sort of one of the more popular groups, so we get to sit up here."

"What's with the rope?" Annabeth asked, clearly confused.

"Mr. D's orders, not ours."

"Who'd Mr. D?"

"Our principal."

They sat down at the table across from us.

It looked like all of the girls brought a lunch.

Actually, I think everyone at the V.I.S. Lounge brought a lunch.

"So, Perce, I'm guessing you're going to be swim captain again?" Travis asked.

Out of everyone in te school, I was the fastest.

That made me team captain a lot.

"Probably," I replied, poking my _delicious_ lunch of prison food. **(A/N: Anyone read Lockdown: Escape from Furnace? It's basically that food that's being served in the cafeteria)**

"Yeah, there's a 99.99 % chance," Connor said.

"So, you guys going to the holiday dance?" Leo asked.

He was responded with a bunch of "I don't knows", and "I don't care about a dance."

 _BIIING! BIIING!_

And of course I never get to eat anything because I'm talking to either myself, or my friends.

At least I didn't get to eat the glop.

I walked down the stairs.

I looked around the bottom floor of the cafeteria.

There were a lot of minor groups: the Nerds, the Jocks, the Freshmen, the Bullies.

Also, the anti-bully group, 'The Hunters'. They were in a 'Stop Bulling' club that was directed by Ms. Artemis.

So from time-to-time, we would joke around by calling them 'The Hunters of Artemis', like from the Greek myths.

"Jackson, you better get to class. Or else they'll get you," It was Annabeth. She had such an angelic voice it made me want to drop to my knees.

Of course, I didn't. That would be weird.

I didn't know what she meant, though.

I walked out anyway.

LINEBREAK

It was the last class of the day.

I didn't have any of my friends in it.

Everyone goes through general studies (math, gym, etc.) and then does a subject that they excel at.

For me, it was Marine Biology.

I don't know how, but I just love learning about the sea and marine animals.

So, Goode put this class in my schedule after they read my profile.

You make a profile of what you like and what your hobbies are before school starts. Then, you send it in via email.

Goode is cool like that. They let you take a class that you actually _want_ to take.

Off to learn I go!

LINEBREAK

 **A/N: Here's more!**

 **It was 2 pages shorter than the last chapter… I got stuck for a bit.**

 **I find it harder to write in Percy's POV than Annabeth's since I'm a girl…**

 **That's something I'll have to work on.**

 **You got any questions? Comments? Ideas? Review so I can get bake to you!**

 **Thank you guys sooo much for 4 reviews, 7 favorites, and 9 followers! You guys made my day!**

 **Cheers to who reviewed:**

 **FansieFace: I like it! Please keep writing!**

 **fanficlover13579: this is a really good start cant wait to read the rest**

 **rehemandayishimiye32: more**

 **: moar! Moar! MOAR!**

 **Thank you guys for liking it and wanting more! :p**

-TVW

^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: WOW! How long has it been? Maybe 2 weeks (I really don't know)…**

 **Well that was horrible.**

 **My excuse?**

 **Minecraft. I was playing with my friend I haven't seen all summer. (I'm in a different country, yo!)**

 **So yeahh…**

 **Before I go get the comments, I posted a new demigod as DatCatTho!**

 **Link: topic/show/1041446-create-a-demi-god-activity?page=2**

 **Scroll all the way down, and you'll see Millennia Faith Oakes.**

 **You can also find some other demigods I've made, such as Skyla Pierce (not a demigod, but… oh well! Oh! And she's already in this story so..,) and Phoebe Eliopoulos!**

 **Comments:**

 **\- SO FREAKING GOOD!** Thank you! I try.

 **I'mAProfessionalFangirl- Please don't make Percy a jerk in this story!** Don't worry, he only seems like it. :D

 **I'mAProfessionalFangirl- PLEASE UPDATE AND WRITE MORE! I LOVE IT! 3** Well… Here you go!

 **PercyjacksonRxs- More pls! And soon** Tadaaa!

 **pipergrace983- I like it. PLeasse keep going** Thank you! And I plan to. :D

 **Sorry if I didn't write down your comment… I should just copy and paste next time… hmmmmm**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO nor HoO… WHY UNCLE RICK WHY?!**

 **Disclaimer: I own my plot and original characters. PM if you would like to use either.**

 **I may or may not make another story after I upload this… KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED!**

Annabeth's POV

 _BIIING! BIIING!_

The bell signaled the end of last period.

I grabbed my books from under my chair and started to leave the room when someone called my name.

"Annabeth! Could you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you," It was Ms. Wisdom, my Architecture teacher.

"Of course!" I walked to her desk.

Ms. Wisdom was tall. She had curly dark brown hair, and wise grey eyes. She looked like what I imagined what my mother would look like at her age.

"Annabeth, I have noticed that you're particularly better at drawing and designing structures than the rest of the class."

I nodded. Designing buildings was my hobby, and I did it all the time.

"Also, I looked at your past records, and it seems that you have _exceptional_ grades."

I don't know how she got ahold of my records, but I didn't care.

"So, I would like to offer you a place in my Architecture club."

Instantly, my thoughts became full of building, bridge and city designs. It would be _amazing_ if I could be in an architecture club.

"Just let me know before Friday, unless you already have an answer," she said, seeing my glowing expression.

"Of course! I would love to be in your club!"

"Are you sure your parents would be fine with your decision?"

"Yes, they don't really care what kind of clubs I'm in. What do you do in Architecture club?" I was static. I was so excited.

"Okay, then. We enter competitions, design almost anything, and work on how we can improve our designs," she listed.

"Great! When and where does it start?"

"Wednesdays, and Fridays, here, at 4:35 until 5:20," Ms. Wisdom said.

"Okay! I'll tell my brothers about it, they'll have to take the bus. Thank you so much, Ms. Wisdom!"

"You're welcome, Annabeth. And please, call me Giovanna."

I smiled at Ms. - err I mean- Giovanna.

I walked out, and the intercom went on.

"Good afternoon Goode High! I have a few announcements to make. First, Leo Valdez, Travis Stoll, and Connor Stoll please report to Mr. D's office immediately. Also, tomorrow, be sure to pick up the next edition of Goode News! It will be located at every entrance, so no need to worry. Now, it is time for bus dismissal. Students riding Bus 24, 25, or 26 may report to their bus."

I opened my locker, and pulled out my backpack. I checked my agenda to see what I needed for homework.

 _Math, Science, and Social Studies._ I pulled out the textbooks, workbooks, worksheets, and binders I needed.

"Students riding Bus 27, 28, or 29 may report to their bus."

Teens ran by, homework flying out of their backpacks.

Good thing I can drive.

I began to organize my locker. It would be easier to find things if it was neat.

I put all of my textbooks, books, workbooks, and binders on the middle shelf.

Then, I put extra papers on the bottom shelf.

' _I should buy a mini trash can.'_ I thought.

"Students riding Bus 30, 31, or 32 may report to their bus."

Finally, I put my student-registration papers on the top shelf. Who knew? I might need them.

I closed my locker, happy with what I did.

"Annabeth! Get over here!" I heard Thalia call me over.

I walked over to the girls.

"So, we have 2 other friends in the group. Skyla and Calypso. You know that, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, they weren't here today. They're here now. And I think they have something to explain."

I followed Thalia to 2 girls.

The girls, like the rest of the group, were beautiful.

"Skyla, Annabeth. Annabeth, Skyla."

Skyla looked like the stereotypical scene girl.

She had long, 'fluffy' lavender hair. She had turquoise eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a tight, mint green shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans.

"And, Calypso, Annabeth. Annabeth, Calypso."

Calypso was like the complete opposite of Skyla.

She had long, flowing golden brown hair. Her eyes were beautiful. They went from green to hazel to light brown to hazel and to green again. She wore a loose, plain white t-shirt and white jeans.

"Now, spill," Piper said.

"We weren't here today, obviously, because we were somewhere," Calypso started.

"We had to do something special, it's kind of like a mission," Skyla finished.

"Students riding Bus 33, 34, or 35 may report to their bus. All buses have been called."

"We have to go. We'll tell you what happened later," Skyla said.

"Bye!" Calypso, Skyla, Piper, and Hazel yelled as they left for their bus.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's your number? I can text it to Skyla so when she makes the group call you'll be in it," Stephanie asked.

"Here, I'll type it in your phone." Stephanie handed me an iPhone 5c, and I handed her my iPhone 6.

I typed in my number, and handed it back to her.

"Great, I'll text it to the rest of the group so they can contact you as well," Stephanie said.

"Students who are driving home may go to the parking lot," the woman on the intercom said.

"That's me. What neighborhood do you live in?" Mia asked, with Alex, and Stephano on her left. Thalia was on my right.

"I live in Long Island Heights. 3146 Farm Road," I stated my address.

"Cool! Thalia, Stephanie, and I live on that road. Alex lives on the road behind ours," Mia said, cheerfully.

"Good to know! Mia, Alex, and I we're having an orchestra practice at my house," Stephanie said, walking over to her black Ford Explorer.

"If you want to come over, my address is 31413 Farm Road," Stephanie closed her trunk after Mia put in her cello.

The 3 girls got into the car, and waved goodbye as they left the campus.

"I live in 3141. It's the big, white, Greek- styled one on top of the hill. _If_ you wanted to know. To, I don't know, stalk me," Thalia told me.

She walked over to her _Lamborghini Veneno Roadster_ and got in.

Damn. Thalia's family must be billionaires or something.

I pulled up to Goode Middle School.

I needed to pick up Mathew from football tryouts and Bobby from soccer tryouts.

Even though Bobby didn't look like the most athletic person, which he wasn't, he was _really_ good at soccer. Especially offense and goalie. **(A/N:** _ **Tangerine**_ **, anyone? Bobby is kind of like Paul, I guess)**

I walked inside, heading to the office.

"Excuse me, where are the kids from football and soccer practices? I thought they would be outside waiting," I asked the receptionist.

"Oh, they're still on the fields. Their coaches wanted to do an ice-breaker game. I guess they're still out there," the girl replied.

I walked out to the fields. I saw a group of around 26 kids in a circle. I guess they were doing the game.

I walked down the stairs and the path that lead to the bleaches and the track.

I was about to go to the coach when I heard my name.

"Annabeth? What are _you_ doing here?" I looked over my shoulder.

It was Percy Jackson.

"I'm here to pick up my brothers. Why are _you_ here? To check out the ladies, probably," I replied.

Out of _all_ the people that could be here, it was Percy Jackson.

"Well, _I'm_ here to pick up my brother. And maybe."

"Oh! Hello!" the coach turned around, "My name is Coach Warner. Are you two here to pick up your children?"

"No, _I'm_ here to pick up my brothers."

"And _I'm_ here to pick up my brother."

"Okay then… Who are your brothers?"

"Mathew and Bobby Chase."

"Tyson Jackson."

I walked over to the twins. They were talking to a tall and buff kid.

The kid had long hair that covered one of his eyes. I made him look like a cyclops.

"Why are you following me?" I asked Percy.

"Why are you going to my brother?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Bobby, Mathew, let's go!" the twins followed me out of the school, and into the parking lot.

"Run, soldiers, run!" The twins stayed where they were.

I sighed, "Run, soldiers, run! I'm gonna make burritos!"

They ran off of the field, and into the school.

I turned around, and I saw everyone on the field staring at me.

I'm the weirdest big sister ever.

"I'll leave in a second," I said as I held up here fingers. I knew _exactly_ what was going to happen.

I put down one finger, leaving two.

One finger left.

"Annabeth! Open the car! I want burritos!" I heard Mathew yell from the parking lot.

"Hold on!" I yelled back. The kids laughed.

"Open the door! Please?" Bobby yelled politely. If you can yell politely.

"And that's my cue. See ya coach. Percy." I walked back up the stairs and into the school.

I walked to the Ford and I saw the twins pounding on the doors.

I was going to tell them to stop when the car alarm went off.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-**_

I turned off the alarm, and looked at the twin.

"Oops?" they said at the same time.

"In now. Or no burritos."

They shot into the car.

Yep, I'm the weirdest big sister ever.

I opened the garage door, and pulled in.

By the time I opened my door to get out, the twins had busted through the door that led to the kitchen.

"Burritos!" they yelled excitedly.

"Uh-uh! Homework, then I'll cook," I ordered them.

Mathew and Bobby walked back to the car and grabbed their backpacks.

They sat down at the kitchen table and they each pulled out two pieces of paper.

"What do you have to do?" I asked them about their homework.

"We have to fill out an 'All About Me' paper," Mathew said, starting on his paper.

"Mrs. McElroy wanted you to fill one out too," Bobby handed me an 'All about Me' paper, "She wanted all of us who have older siblings to ask them to fill it out."

"Why are you guys doing this? Is it for a project or something?"

"Yep. Mrs. McElroy is our science teacher, and our first study is Biology."

I nodded and looked at the paper. I filled it out and it read:

 **All about Me!**

 **Name:** _Annabeth Chase_

 **Sibling(s) Names:** _Mathew and Bobby Chase_

 **Your hair color:** _Blonde_

 **Your eye color:** _Grey_

 **Is your eye color dominant?** _Yes_

 **Is your hair color dominant?** _No_

 **What's your birthday?** _June 12, 1992_

 **Where were you born?** _Olympus, New York_

 **What is your astrological sign?** _Gemini_

 **What is your favorite color?** _Grey_

 **What is your favorite thing to do?** _Read, or design buildings_

 **What is your favorite animal?** _Owl_

 **What is your favorite school subject?** _Greek, or Architecture_

 **Do you play an instrument(s)?** _No._

 **Please list any other information you would like to share:** _Bobby and Mathew are my step-siblings, I enjoy going to a camp in Long Island each break, I enjoy Greek Mythology, my favorite book series are Peter Johnson and the Olympians, the Saviors of Olympus, The Divergent Trilogy, The Hunger Games series and The Books of Ember series, and would like to become an architect._

I looked at what Bobby and Mathew were writing, when I saw that they were finished.

"Switch! Give me yours, I'll give you mine," I handed my paper to the twins as they handed theirs.

I looked at Matthew's first.

 **All about Me!**

 **Name:** Matthew Chase

 **Sibling(s) Names:** Bobby Chase and Annabeth Chase

 **Your hair color:** Blonde

 **Your eye color:** Blue

 **Is your eye color dominant?** No

 **Is your hair color dominant?** No

 **What's your birthday?** July 23, 2004

 **Where were you born?** San Francisco, California

 **What is your astrological sign?** Leo

 **What is your favorite color?** Blue

 **What is your favorite thing to do?** Play American Football

 **What is your favorite animal?** Dog

 **What is your favorite school subject?** Gym (P.E.)

 **Do you play an instrument(s)?** No

 **Please list any other information you would like to share:** I am the twin brother of Bobby, I live with my step-sister Annabeth, I go to a Sports Camp in Albany every Spring break, I enjoy traveling and going on cruises with my family during summer break.

Then, I read Bobby's.

 **All about Me!**

 **Name:** Bobby Chase

 **Sibling(s) Names:** Chase

 **Your hair color:** Blonde

 **Your eye color:** Brown

 **Is your eye color dominant?** Yes.

 **Is your hair color dominant?** No.

 **What's your birthday?** July 22, 2004 (I was born a few minutes early than Mathew, at 11:57)

 **Where were you born?** San Francisco, California

 **What is your astrological sign?** Cancer

 **What is your favorite color?** Blue

 **What is your favorite thing to do?** Read, play soccer, and help my sister Annabeth with designs (usually).

 **What is your favorite animal?** Cat

 **What is your favorite school subject?** Geography

 **Do you play an instrument(s)?** I do not, but I would like to play the clarinet.

 **Please list any information you would like to share:** Annabeth is my step-sister, we moved in with her and her dad when she was 7, Annabeth was the one who taught me to read, I been to Annabeth's camp once, and I would love to go back, and I enjoy studying Greek mythology with Annabeth.

Bobby's was really sweet, I couldn't believe that he wrote that about me.

"You done? We have other homework to do," Bobby asked.

I smiled and nodded as I gave him and Matthew their papers back.

"Now, you do your homework, and I'll do mine."

I pulled out my Math worksheet, my Social Studies textbook, and my Science workbook.

I began on Math first, knowing that it was my least favorite subject besides ELA,

I finished drawing the map of Greece I had to make for Social Studies. Luckily, we were studying Greek mythology, or the subject would be a pain in the butt.

I looked over to Bobby, and he was reading, as usual.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to see Mathew.

"Burritos?" he asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah! I'll start on them. Go and play Minecraft, GTA V, or Fifa….. Just do something."

"Actually Bobby and I want to ask you something," He pulled Bobby over to where he was standing.

"OH! Uh, yeah. Can our friend come over after the next soccer practice?" Bobby asked, awkwardly.

"When's the next practice?"

"Thursday."

"Ok, then! And also, is it Ok that you guys will have to take the bus Wednesday and Friday? I'll be in Architecture club until 5:20..." I asked them, pleadingly.

"Whatever. I think Tyson lives in our neighborhood, so we could go over to his house," Matthew said.

"Yeah! He does… Anyway, I'm fine with it. Go ahead and do your architecture stuff," Bobby replied.

I smiled, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll go and get it. Sit tight, I'll make the burritos soon," I walked to the door.

The twins moaned, they don't like waiting for burritos.

I opened the door, and was faced by sea-green eyes.

"Percy? Are you stalking me or something?" he looked surprised as well.

"Wait, _you_ live here? Damn it, we're neighbors!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of the boys.

"Annabeth! Hurry up with the dude so we can- Oh! Hi Tyson," Matthew walked behind me.

"Hey... We're neighbors! Apparently this is bad for _them_ ," the boy, Tyson, pointed to Percy and me.

"So… My mom wanted to invite your, uh, family to dinner… Meeting purposes."

"Sure. I'll check with my parents."

"Um, okay… just uh tell me later… The dinner would be tomorrow if your parents agreed…"

"Yeah… Uh bye?"

"Yeah."

Ii closed the door and stood there for a second.

 _That_ was awkward.

"Burritos?" the twins asked.

I laughed, and nodded, of course they would still want burritos after what had happened.

"I'll go start."

"Yay!"

 **OH MA GAWD! That took sooo long.**

 **Curse writers block. :(**

 **So, anyway, how do ya like it?**

 **Do you guys have any suggestions for later chapters?**

 **Let me know!**

 **-TheViolinWriter**

 **^.^**


	4. An Update Thingo

**A/N: Okay guys, this is the update thingo I promised.**

 **So, of you guys have most likely noticed, I have been inactive…. At least on my account.**

 **I started school 2 weeks ago, and I've had** _ **a lot**_ **on my plate.**

 **My orchestra teacher wanted me to memorize and play some advanced music (for my age/grade), so I have to find a piece, memorize it, and play it during class this week.**

 **Second, last week was the final 'grace' week, so now if I'm a tiny bit late to class 3 (or 5) times, I'll be punished (most likely getting detention).**

 **I'm also on a volleyball team, so that's another thing.**

 **Add writer's block, and homework.**

* * *

 **I have been going on the computer (Minecraft, Gmail, YouTube...) but not for a long time. Like last week, I didn't even touch the computer half the time.**

 **So yeah!**

 **That's my excuse.**

* * *

 **For those of you who are wondering when the next chapter will be published, I will try to get it out as soon as I can. I have started it, so it might not be sooo long until I upload it.**

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading this, and my story. I will try to update soon!**

 **-TVW**

 **^.^**


	5. UPDATE-HIATUS?

**WHY HELLO THERE!**

 **DID YA MISS MEH?**

… **.**

 **I HOPE SO..**

 **SO WHAT HAS HAPPENED WITH THIS FANFICTION?**

 **WELL, IT HAS GONE ON HIATUS!**

 **SORRY**

 **CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR INFO.**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND.**

 **SORRY, ONCE AGAIN**

 **-STEPHANO**


End file.
